


Early Shopping

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies get a head start on the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #467 "Christmas shopping"

“Thanks for coming with me today,” said Bishop, buttoning her coat as they left the shop.

Abby smiled. “No problem. With the way we get cases around Christmas, I try to get as much of my shopping done as soon as I can.”

“Yeah,” the other woman agreed. “But I also… I know I’m really part of the team now, but you know them so much better, and I want to get everyone a present that they’ll really like. You know?”

“I get it,” Abby assured her. “We’ll find something _perfect_ , just you wait.”

Bishop smiled. “Then let’s get started.”

THE END


End file.
